Quicksand
by iBackStab
Summary: Once you start to sink, you can't get out.


I wanted to write something worthy of getting the readers' attentions. I hope this does the job to a degree.

…

Who was I to tell her? She'd find out one day, just like he found out. The truth always comes to the surface and he didn't deserve this. Jake's a nice guy, always there when you need him. Hard to think he'd end up with that twisted girl.

God, I hate that look. That smug, disgusting look on her face, the face I can't tear my eyes from. Look at her smiling. That smile that sparkles from every flash from those swarming cameras. Those cameras. They ruined us. They ruined everything. Why can't it be like it used to? Because, everything changes, nothing ever stays the same.

She kills my happiness whenever she puts on that wig. That hideous wig that made her that fake, superficial girl that holds my heart hostage and I can't do anything to get it back. There is nothing I can do.

I used to think when she told me she 'held my heart' she always meant it in a loving way. I was naïve back then. Don't get me wrong, I always believed her when Miley said it, but that girl, the one facing her 'good side' to the cameras, never meant it the way I took it. She's not Miley.

It didn't matter which side they shot, there was no good side to that girl. She was pure sin. The best sin I ever tasted and now, I can't get enough; gorging myself with every last piece of her malicious skin I could fit into my mouth. There was no better.

Another chance to fill myself with her is snaking its way up my thighs and under my shirt, making me tremble. I live for these trembles. Hands roam freely under my shirt until they expertly glided it over my head. There was no need to turn around. I couldn't confuse the softness of those hands with anyone else's.

"Just can't keep your eyes off me huh? I really wanted that to be you on my arm, baby. Not Jake." Her hot breath moves to my other ear. "He doesn't feel right, not the way you do."

"But you just wouldn't want anyone to see, right?"

An unsuspected laugh escapes her lips. "Is that why you think we broke up?"

"Not 'we', you broke up with me and that _is _why we broke up, remember?" Every time, we go through this every time.

"Don't be ridiculous. We were getting too involved too quickly. You said you wanted to take it slow, remember? How slower can you get than stopping completely?" I moan to the feeling of her hands under my shirt, but inwardly groan at the disgust I'm putting myself through once again.

Too involved too fast… she's completely right about that part. We, or at least _I_, couldn't get enough of _us_. I loved the feeling of _us. _The sound of _us._ Everything about _us _made my heart soar. Now my heart plummets with the thought of there being no trace of an _us._

"Come on, Lilly. Moan for me." It wasn't a simple demand. It was my lifeline. These little 'sessions' we have after ever concert keeps Hannah going through these nights, but, more disgustingly, it keeps _me_ going through life.

I can't breath when she's not near me. The world and all it's problems grab and squeeze at my throat, killing me. I reach out but find no hands reaching out for me. They can care less. To them I'm just a stranger, so I die.

Strangled beneath their grasps, I see no light at the end of the tunnel, no gates come into view, silence is all around, not a heavenly tune. I wait and wonder if I've fallen instead of risen. I wait for the heat from hell to burn me, but it doesn't. Instead I feel a hand intertwine in mine and I feel alive again. The grabbing hands all disappear and I could breath again. I have life.

I'm ashamed to say this, I could never tell her this. What power it would bring her over me to know she's the reason I live.

My thoughts have taken over and before I know it she's hovering over my body on the couch. I don't remember her taking off my pants, but the sudden feeling of her hand on my bare leg makes me realize this.

Her touch burns my skin and I relish in the feeling. How could I live without you, Miley? How could your simple touch ignite my entire body and make me crave your body on mine? I need you.

"Look at me." Her voice is a whisper. I do as I'm told and slowly I open my eyes meeting mine with her. There's always that light.

"You like what you see?" She leans back and let's me take every inch of her upper body. They say nothings for sure in this world, but I know for sure I'm staring at perfection.

My eyes can't stay still. I have to have her, hold her, taste her.

Her innocent little teasing game is well past over as well is my useless attempt to say no to her. In a heartbeat I have her under me. Our lips meet over and over. I scream my love for her through my kisses as my hand finds it's place between her legs.

I hear the most glorious of sounds coming from her mouth. How anyone could find a man's moans and grunts sensual and thrilling like a woman's is unknown to me. There is no better sound than hearing the woman you love call your name as she reaches that high point as you hold her.

Her chest rises and falls with every breath. It's something I find myself doing a lot. There's just something about the rise and fall of her chest that I love to watch. Is there a meaning behind that? As if watching her chest rise lets me know she's still breathing and I still have time with her? Or is it simply the rise and fall of the objects on her chest that make me stare? I'll simply never know.

"Eyes up here, Sexy." My eyes shoot up at her smug voice. Our moment is over.

Our bodies are hot and slick from the sweat. I feel exhausted. I want to just lay my head down on her chest and take in the scent of my love. But I don't. I push myself off her and quickly find my clothes. There's not much to find. Lola doesn't show up anymore. Her multi-layered outfits still hang in the big Hannah closet as well do the many different shaded wigs. I pick up my plain white t-shirt and black baggy shorts.

"Done already, huh?" I look back as gaze over her. She's lying naked on the couch, smirking, propped up on her elbows with her long legs spread across the couch. What a perfect scene it would be if it was Miley lying there.

"There's nothing left to be done." I say bluntly.

Her smirk fades and her eyes drop. My nonchalant exterior almost breaks as I feel my heart fall with her eyes. I've never seen her eyes look so dim in that moment. But I stay strong and keep my plain voice as I mention the time.

"Oh, wow. Time sure does fly when you're making…"

"Making what?" Making what? Love? Please say love.

"Making memories, I suppose."

My heart would have dropped if it already hadn't have been as low as it can be. Making memories… is that what we are? A memory? I want to ask, but again, I don't.

"I should get going, Daddy probably has the limo ready." I can't look at her.

"Yeah. Great job tonight, by the way." She's always been best in the spotlight.

"Yeah, you too." I look up just in time to see that smirk back on her face. But her eyes, they haven't regained that light. Her hand runs down my arm as she walks by and it burns. I live for that burn. "See you tomorrow night, Baby."

I watch my love walk out the door. My chest tightens and I can't breath. I won't be here tomorrow night. I won't be sucked into her quicksand again! Haven't I caused myself enough pain? I deserve someone better. I know I do. She doesn't deserve _me. _

I turn to my right and see my reflection. My eyes stare at a disgusting girl. A girl who knows she'll be back tomorrow night for more.

So what do you guys think? I gave a lot of thought into this and tried to make Lilly's thoughts short and simple. I'm sorry if that annoyed some people. I know some don't like that. But I'm planning on maybe making this a two shot if people tell me they like it. So please review? It would make this worth writing!


End file.
